


Trilogy

by klutzy_girl



Category: Father of the Bride (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: The first day home is vastly different for all three of George and Nina's children.
Relationships: George Banks/Nina Banks
Kudos: 3





	Trilogy

**1969**

Bringing their new daughter home from the hospital was a slightly terrifying experience for George and Nina but both were grateful their apartment was only ten minutes away. “We’re home, Annie Elizabeth,” Nina whispered, running a hand over her newborn’s tiny head.

“We’ll find a bigger place soon - sorry this place is so small,” George told the baby as he unlocked the door. He opened it, and with that, they stepped into their home as a family of three for the very first time. 

Annie continued to sleep in her mother’s arms, completely unaware of this milestone. Nina yawned and headed over to the couch, content to sit and hold her daughter for the rest of her life. “I can’t let go,” she admitted to her husband.

George chuckled and sat down next to them. “I don’t blame you but can I please have a turn?” he pleaded.

Nina considered it for a minute or two before shaking her head. “Not yet - soon,” she promised.

“Soon could mean hours.” But he didn’t mind - he’d get to spend a lot of time with her (as much as he could, anyway) shortly. And George actually looked forward to waking up in the middle of the night to change Annie or soothe her.

She snorted and then gasped when Annie opened her eyes. “Look how perfect she is.”

“You’re perfect too. Look at what we made, Nina.” George was in awe of her strength, had been for the past nine months.

“I see her.” Nina bit her lip, worrying that the baby would start crying because she needed something, but Annie stayed quiet.

“I’m teaching her how to play basketball because somebody needs to play with me.” George grabbed Annie’s little finger and fell more in love with his daughter.

“Good luck, sweetheart.”

George looked between his wife and daughter for a few seconds, taking it all in, before he came to a decision. “I think we’re one and done - Annie’s beautiful, and I think she completes our little family.”

Nina glanced at him smiling warmly. “She absolutely does.” Maybe they were being a little hasty since she was only a few days old but she didn’t think so.

How wrong they were.

**1983**

Nina’s second pregnancy had been unplanned - Annie was twelve when it happened and thirteen when her brother was born - but she and George were still thrilled and excited when their son came along. And they were grateful to have a much bigger place than they did when Annie was born. When Nina and Matty returned from the hospital, Annie was already at school. “How are you, little guy?” George checked.

“Sleepy,” an amused Nina replied as she handed their son over to her husband, needing a bit of a break. 

“Matthew George. Good strong name,” he approved.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Can you believe it’s been thirteen years since we last did this? So much has changed since we had Annie.” The fact that they now had a daughter and a son was amazing.

“True but at least we have a built in baby-sitter,” he joked.

“George!”

“Just saying! What do you think about that, Matty? Your big sister’s going to be home from school soon, and she’ll monopolize all your time.” 

“I’m exhausted so I am going to sleep for a little while. You fine with him for now?” she checked.

“Of course.” George leaned over to give his wife a quick kiss and waved the baby’s hand at Nina as she walked away. “And so we’re alone. You want to play basketball like your sister? I can teach you.”

When Annie got home from school a few hours later, the excited teenager barrelled into the house. “Give me my brother,” she demanded.

“Pushy,” George joked but his heart burst when Nina handed Matty over to his big sister.

Annie’s breath caught in her throat - she had gone to the hospital for a quick visit the day he was born but everything was different now - more permanent. “Hello again, Matty.”

Matty cooed. “He’s saying hi back, sweetheart.” Nina rooted around for their camera, cheered when she found it, and then took a few pictures, unable to stop crying because both her children were finally interacting for more than a few minutes.

Annie bounced the baby for a few minutes in an effort to keep him quiet. “You’re not the little sister I begged Mom and Dad for for years but you’ll do,” she approved.

George snorted and walked over to ruffle her hair, ignoring her whines. “This is the only sibling you’re getting so enjoy him, even when he’s driving you crazy.” 

“I’ll remember that,” Annie deadpanned.

When Nina’s mother stopped by to meet her grandson, she ended up with the camera and took a picture of all four of them together.

**1995**

For the first time in months - despite the sleepless nights ahead of him - George was able to relax when Nina and Megan arrived home. He felt off as a result but still excited about what lay ahead of them. A highly skeptical Matty eyed his little sister with a mixture of trepidation and excitement. “Can I hold her?”

“Watch her head,” Nina murmured as she gently laid the baby in his arms.

“Wow.” Annie was right - the hospital setting was completely different with younger siblings. He wouldn’t doubt her again (okay, not that much. He was still her annoying little brother after all. But now he was a big brother, the middle child, and it was weird and awesome). 

Right on schedule, the door opened and the Banks-MacKenzie family of three stepped through. “Couldn’t miss this,” Annie explained. She teared up seeing Matty and Megan together and made her way over for a quick hug.

“Are you always going to be this sentimental? I thought it was just the pregnancy,” Matty complained.

“Shut up, squirt. Let me enjoy seeing my baby brother and sister together.” 

“Let me at my grandson,” George told Bryan, who laughed and handed him over.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Nina questioned her daughter.

Annie shrugged. “Exhausted, elated, and still a little sore. How about you?” she asked.

“About the same, except a bit more sore than you thanks to the C-section.” 

“That does suck.” Annie leaned over a protesting Matty to kiss Megan’s temple. “The wait for you was so worth it. I begged Mom and Dad for a little sister for years, and to finally have you here, twenty-six years later, is surreal. Matty’s pretty great but God, you’re just the sweetest.” She’d never get over the shock of her forty-eight year old mother getting pregnant at the same time as her - every bit of the past nine months had been surreal. 

When Megan began to whimper and started crying, a panicked Matty froze. Annie took pity on him and picked up their little sister before returning him to Nina. George handed his namesake back over to Bryan to check on Nina and Megan. Nina managed to quiet their newborn down in less than five minutes, after making sure she wasn’t hungry or didn’t need anything. “Can you believe we’re doing this again? All these years later, we now have three kids and a grandson.” Her smile dazzled George. He wrapped his arms around his wife, careful not to jostle her or Megan.

“I love you, Nina.”

“And I love you too, George but you knew that.” 

“You remember how I said after Annie was born that we were one and done, that our family was complete?” At Nina’s nod, he continued. “I’ve never been so glad to be wrong - _now_ our family is complete.”

“Yeah it is,” she murmured. She leaned her head up and kissed him.

“Do you guys want me to come over there and get Megan so you don’t traumatize her?” Annie snarked.

Megan waved one of her tiny fists, and they all laughed. “We won’t,” Nina promised, breaking away from George.

Something had clicked in place after Megan and George’s births - the Banks family had grown by two, and changed everything. George and Nina hadn’t even realized something was missing until Megan’s arrival. And as unlikely as another surprise pregnancy was at their age, they were definitely done having kids. They were three and done for sure, and looked forward to more grandchildren going forward. They were definitely content to spoil these babies rotten.


End file.
